


Save It For The Morning After

by Ballumhasmyheart



Category: Ben Mitchell - Fandom, callum highway - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballumhasmyheart/pseuds/Ballumhasmyheart
Summary: The morning after pride because I need some softness after that!





	Save It For The Morning After

“So I was thinking we should start looking at venues, I’ve seen loads of places online already!” Whitney exclaimed flicking through her pile of wedding magazines. 

They were sat in the cafe, having breakfast, callum and whit. The supposedly happy couple. Callum gave her a weak smile and a nod in response but she was too carried away to notice. Callum wondered if she’d even notice if he just vanished right on the spot. 

The thought was suddenly interrupted by an all too familiar voice. 

“Heard you had a few too many last night Whit, hope lover boy here looked after ya” Ben glanced at callum with a smirk but callum couldn’t wipe the shock from his face at seeing Ben covered in cuts and bruises and apparently neither could Whitney. 

“Oh my god Ben what happened?!” Whitney moves closer to look at the two black eyes Ben was forming 

“Oh you know how it is some blokes just don’t know when to keep their hands to themselves” Ben smirked again but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

He said a quick goodbye then hastily left the cafe before any more questions could be asked. 

Callum quickly made an excuse about getting to work, rushing to catch Ben up as he made his way to the car lot. 

“Ben, wait!” He shouted as Ben was just about to close the door behind him

“I should get beaten up more often if this is my reward, you literally running around after me” Ben chuckled and made his way inside, callum shutting he door behind them. 

“Are you gonna tell me what actually happened?” Callum asked, clear concern apparent in his voice. 

“I got a lovely little text from you last night asking to meet, only I found your big brother here instead of you” 

“Stuart did this?!” Callum seemed shocked but Ben didn’t know why, it isn’t like he hasn’t done it before 

“Who else? You seem shocked, surprised you didn’t put him up to it like last time” Ben said coldly 

“I’d never do that, I never wanted you to get hurt, I never-“

“Bit late for that now isn’t it” Ben cut him off. 

They both stayed silent for a minute until callum decided it was his turn to look after Ben. 

He slowly approached Ben who was sat in the office chair, Ben gave him a questioning look as callum reached out to touch his face, wiping his thumb over his cheek, just as Ben did that night in the park. 

Ben exhaled and stopped himself from leaning into the touch. 

“I’m so sorry” callum said, the tone of voice and tears forming in his eyes softened Ben who gave him a reassuring smile. 

“It’s okay, I wasn’t gonna let him tell me to stay away from you, I don’t think I could even if I wanted to” Ben said and with that he stood and allowed callum to rest his forehead against his and for a second everything was alright again.


End file.
